Griffin For Mayor
by fanfictioner04
Summary: Peter runs for mayor of Quahog, what will happen? Based on the idea of the end of an episode where Peter says next week will be him running for mayor.
1. Griffin for Mayor

Author's note: I don't have any experience in randomness like Family Guy is, but I will try my best. I also don't own Family Guy and won't bother to say this in any other chapters.

The Griffin family is all sitting on the couch watching the news.

Diane: Good evening, I'm Diane Simmons.

Tom: And I'm Tom tucker.

Diane: A new study shows that smoking indeed causes cancer, but first an update about whats happening in politics with our field reporter Trisha Takanawa, Trish?

Trisha: Diane, I am standing outside City Hall where mayor Adam West is making a speech on his plans to run for re-election.

Adam West: My fellow Quahogians, as you know, elections are coming up. Now we know no one in the city is clever enough to run against mayor for me, so I should just be mayor again.

Crowd cheers for him.

Tom: I feel enlightened Diane.

Diane: About what Tom?

Tom: That I will run for mayor and win, forcing you to work alone.

Lois: Oh my, an election for mayor. Peter you should run, you are a great leader.

Peter: I don't know Lois, remember the time I ran for president.

Begin flashback

Peter: My fellow Americans, if elected president, everyone will have free beer.

Teacher: Griffin, you can't promise beer in high school, you have to be 21 to drink.

Nelson: Ha ha!

End flashback

Chris: But dad, everyone loves you, even the evil monkey in my closet.

The evil monkey is seeing giving Peter a thumbs up.

Peter: Lois, you're right, I can't let anyone down. I'll do it!

Chris: But dad I was the one who...

Peter: Not now Chris, I need to decide a manager of my campaign, whats that job called.

Brian (Sarcastically): You mean the campaign manager?

Peter: Brian, you're so smart. Be my campaign manager.

Brian: I'd be honored to Peter, this will give me a chance to get involved in poltics.

Peter: I hope you do better then the time you tried to fix our computer.

Begin flashback

Brian is seeing sitting at a computer. He then starts to chew apart the computer. Peter walks in.

Peter: What the hell are you doing?

Brian: Um, fixing the computer.

Peter: Well, keep going.

End flashback and chapter

Note: I am trying to work on a couple stories at once, so it may take me a while to update, so if it does then just please be patient. R&R please.


	2. It's on

Author's note: Sorry the update has taken so long, I just have so much work. You will also notice I have changed my writing style.

Brian and Peter are sitting in the living room. "Ok, Peter first we have to decide which party you will be running for." Brian said. "How about the Sexy Party." Peter said with a smile. A sexy party starts, but with Peter instead of Stewie. Stewie walks into the room and sees this happening. Stewie walks up to Peter and hits him in the head with a baseball bat. " HOW DARE YOU STEAL MY SEXY PARTIES!" Stewie screamed.

(1 hour later, Peter wakes up)

"Oh geez, what happened Brian?" Peter asked. "You were beat up by a mysterious man in a mask," Brian replied. I hope he wasn't as crazy as that one guy who sold me that car," Peter said

Begin flashback (Peter is talking with Jason Voorhees.)

"I'm going to need a pink slip if you want me to buy this car," Peter told Jason. "Yes I know, but I can just send you it in the mail," Jason said persuasively. "I know you could, but I'd just feel better if I could get it right now," Peter was getting annoyed. "What, don't you trust me?" Jason asked him. "No its not that, its just that I really would like to have it now in case of something bad you know?" Peter was trying to control his anger. "You know what forget it, y-y-you j-just don't trust me so you know what, screw you man," Jason walked away.

End flashback

(1 week later, Peter is now on the ballot to run for mayor)

"Come on everyone, Mayor West is going to speak!" Peter said anxiously. "My fellow Quahogians, it appears some bastard is running against me for mayor, but that will not stop me from winning," Adam West addressed the press. "Mayor West, what makes you so sure you will win?" Asked a member of the press. "I um, erm, um, well... LOOK A FLYING CAT! Where?" Adam West said and darted off.

"It looks like this wll be an exciting race huh Peter," Lois said. "I hope it's not as exciting as that one time I won 100 grand." Peter said.

Begin flashback (Peter is calling the radio hoping to win)

"Hello this is Weenie and the Butt in the afternoon on WQHQ 97.1 FM Quahog," one of the radio announcers said. Begin annoying radio sounds. Congratulations you are caller number 97, you win 100 grand!" The announcer said excitedly. "OH MY GOD I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" Peter giggled. "So what do you plan on doing with your prize sir?" The announcer asked. "I plan on buying a ton of hookers for me and all my friends," Peter replied. "How are you going to do that with a candy bar?" The announcer said trying to hold back laughter. "Wha the hell are you talking about?" Peter screamed. "The 100 grand is a candy bar sir," the announcer laughed. "Well I'll find a way just like James Bond always does," Peter said.


End file.
